User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: The Walls Will Crumble
Fire: Umm… intro? Camerman: Yes, you have to do it, the court case is still going on. Fire: Well… alright –clears throat- Welcome back to Total Drama Wikia-ction! Last time, the teams went onto a little “murder case” where a dick named Wrath dragged them all back to Ynkr’s house and apparently beat them… with a mental contestant from last season, Wonder, watching them as he picked off the competition. In the end, Phil was the last contestant standing when yours truly knocked him out. Team Ravaging Bears finally lost a challenge and Dean was sent packing. Today, we have a competition that a certain contestant will enjoy… maybe a little too much. Let’s start this episode off by seeing what the contestants are doing. Soon after, we shall get started on today’s destructive challenge. The camera cuts to Teams. Team Ravaging Bears is just sitting there and staring at their food. '' '' Scot: Hey, why do you guys look so down? Nail: We lost… ??? –from the kitchen-: You sound like the rest of the Trumpets from the time I got first chair in Band… Sierra: Who dat? Who dat? ???: Not I-G-G-Y, it’s it’s L-A-K-… I dunno. Noah: Oh, Lak? Lak: Yeah, Ynkr had me take over as co-host for today. MSV: I see… what do you mean what you said? Lak: I got first chair, which means I’m the best trumpet in my class, people were saying that they were gonna quit because the year before I sucked. I basically proved them wrong. Just because you went on a “streak” or whatever, doesn’t mean that you can’t lose. Hell, by merge, it’s every man for himself. Eyes: Oh, so, a 9 year old- Lak: 13 year old Eyes: Whatever. A 13 year old is telling us a moral story? You’re funny. Lak: You’re obviously not on an acid trip so it shouldn’t be funny. Grinch: Eyes, stop back-talking to a veteran contestant. Lak: Thank you, Grinch. You guys can now talk amongst yourselves again. Noah: Peace. Noah: That’s right, merge is coming soon. Looking forward to it, MSV. ' ' MSV: Crushing Noah will be easy, simply putting it. ' ' Tkid: Guys, can we talk about one thing? Noah: That is? Tkid: How all of a sudden, two giant ass buildings are suddenly in the middle of the island. Noah: That is pretty strange… Sierra: Oh well. Let’s just talk, there’s nothing to do. I left my phone at the house and I’m now paranoid because of the Wrath incident yesterday. At that moment, Fire bursts through the door. '' '' Fire: Everyone, I have the challenge thing for today! Eyes: Challenge thing for today? –facepalms- Fire: Shut up, it’s my first time hosting. You can all follow me out to the buildings over there for today’s challenge. As they begin walking, a few contestants strike a conversation '' '' Scot: So what do you guys think we’re gonna do in these buildings? Tkid: I know, we’ll cause them to explo- Eyes, MSV, Sierra, and others: NO! Fire: Actually, yes, it is a challenge that involve explosives. Tkid: YEAH! ' ' Phil: Well… crap… they have the explosives expert on their team and for us, we have nothing. ' ' Noah: So… since we have Tkid, do we win? Fire: Anything can happen. Once we get to the buildings, I will explain what the challenge is and looks like we’ve arrived. Boxes of TNT are seen around each building. Tkid’s eyes grow wide and he runs off to the boxes just to be pushed back by Tbone, SM, and Dragon. '' '' Tkid: B-but… explosions! Fire: Settle down will you? let me explain the rules! Nail: Yeah, let the man talk! Fire: Thank you, now, today’s challenge is simple, you will have to have the first floor of these building laced with explosions to make it come falling down. There will have to be enough to launch someone in the building into the water. All: WHAT?! Fire: Ynkr decided to have this happen. Anyways, he had picked people to be the people inside the building. Scot and Grinch, you two will be the test dummys for the explosions. Scot: You best be jokin’ Grinch: -gulps- Tkid: Why couldn’t it have been me? Fire: I dunno… oh well. Explosive expert and all. Anyways, Teams, get to your stations and start putting in the explosives! The camera cuts to Team Ferocious Hippos taking crates of explosives into their building. They start to cuts holes in the crates for fire to be put into them. '' '' MSV: This is bullshit Scot: You can talk; you’re not the one that has to be inside the building as in explodes! MSV: Why are they even having that happen? Phil: I dunno, special effect or comedy, I believe Scot: What is so funny about third-degree burns? Phil: Remember, this is Ynkr we’re talking about… guys, I have an idea! MSV: What? Phil: He said that we can’t put any on any other floors, right? Scot: Yeah… Phil: That pillar in the middle is hollow, some one can bust a hole on the roof and poor explosives in! Scot: That’s actually a good idea… MSV: Yeah but we have one problem Phil: That is? MSV: How are we gonna know where the pillar is on the roof, more than that, how do we know that the ceiling is heavily concreted or not? Scot: We improvise; go one floor below and poor the explosives in from there! Phil: Did Fire say if we can stand on any other floor? Fire: You can, it is actually a good idea but it will take a lot of explosives… Scot: Random Fire is Random but okay. Fire: Also, how far are done with this? MSV: Planning Fire: Ah Phil: Why do you ask? Fire: Tkid basically led his team and they’re half way done with the same plan. Meanwhile, over at the other Team’s building. '' '' Grinch: Tkid, where do I put these? Tkid: Take it up stairs, we’re gonna pile them all into the pillar. Grinch: Ugh… fine! Grinch heads up stairs, mumbling curses to himself. '' '' Nail: Tkid, how much more do we have to do? Tkid: All of the explosives, we have 5 more boxes. Eyes: Hurray… Tkid: C’mon guys, we will win this easily, you have me for this challenge! Fire: Oh, hey guys, just popping in real quick, Team Ferocious Hippos have just gotten about ¾ of the way since I last checked on them 15 minutes ago. Sierra: What? How?! Fire: I dunno, they’re productive workers, I guess. How are you guys doing? Grinch –coming back down stairs-: Done, I just put the last of the explosives into the pillar. Cheers are heard as the camera goes over to Team Ferocious Hippos, as they have put in the last box. '' '' MSV: FIRE! WE’RE DONE! Fire: K, Teams, get your blastee outside and we will begin today’s finale! The camera cuts to Scot on the roof of the building and everyone standing outside of the blast zone. MSV is at the boom-box. '' '' Fire: 3! Scot shifts around on the roof. '' '' Fire: 2! Scot opens his mouth. '' '' Fire: 1! Scot: THIS. IS! MSV pushes down on to the box and the building explodes, sending Scot flying into the water. '' '' Scot: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Scot lands in the water before he can finish his cursing. '' '' Fire: I liked the cursing and the technique… I give it a 9/10 Team Ferocious Hippos cheers. '' '' Fire: Team Ravaging Bears, your turn,Grinch, get in there. Grinch: -groans- Grinch is on the first floor as Fire begins the countdown. '' '' Fire: 3! 2! Grinch flinches and runs out. '' '' Fire: 1! Grinch is at the door when Tkid pushes down on the boom-box. The resulting explosion results in Grinch flying into the water as expected but the blast-protection is destroyed, along with half of the sets surrounding the area. Everyone gets up. '' '' Fire: The explosion was not supposed to be that big! Tkid, what did you do? Tkid: Umm… I sorta took some explosives from the other team… Fire: How much? Tkid: About… half of there boxes? MSV: That explains why we didn’t have that much! Tkid sorta steps back a few steps. '' '' Fire: I rate that explosion a 1 out of 10. Grinch did NOT stay in the building and the explosion was horrible. To much of the explosives. Team Ravaging Bears groan as Team Ferocious Hippos cheer. '' '' Fire: Ravaging Bears, I will see you tonight. Nail: Two loses? Booooo! Phil: Now you know how we feel! Noah: Fuck you! Lak: HEY! WHAT DID I SAY?! Fire: Everyone, shut up, put your votes in! The camera cuts to the ceremony. '' '' Fire: Well then, you guys are sending someone home again, huh? Well, the following people are safe, Sierra, Nail, Noah, and Eyes. Tkid, you are at risk because of the explosion being to large and taking explosives from the other team. Grinch, you are at risk for not staying in the building… can’t really blame. But the person going home is! Tkid! Tkid: It was a pleasure to play in this competition, see you all in the final… or whoever is in the final two. Bye- Scot: Wait, are there any more challenges like that? Fire: Hmm… let me check… -flips through the challenge book- yes, there are. Why? Scot: Because this is utter bull. I’m done, screw this! Scot stomps off to the Limo de Losers and gets in. The Limo takes off. '' '' Fire: Erm… okay… and so ends this episode of Total Drama Wikia-ction. Scot literally just left and my time as host is now up. Wrath is locked in jail and Ynkr will be back tomorrow. So, see you all whenever I make another guest appearance on Total. Drama. Wiki! How was Episode 6 of Season 2? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts